


Jealousy is Human, Wrath is Angelic

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A brief moment of non con, Anal Sex, Angel wrath, Brief Smut, Canon plot inconsistency, Cas is Deans first non-Sam love, First Time Destiel, Implied history of wincest, Incest, M/M, Sam and Dean talking about sex, Sam does have a soul tho, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, cas reciting bible verses while fucking shit up, ie Lisa who?, not really but just to be safe, slight angst, somewhere around season 6, which should be a kink in and of itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pops in on Dean and Sam and isn't prepared to see what he does. He isn't prepared to see Dean fucking Sam, to see them screaming each other's names as they come. But he does, and he's celestially pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Human, Wrath is Angelic

"Fuck, Dean", Sam wailed as his brother who was hovered over the top of him pounding deep into his ass, slammed him into the hotel bed faster and harder as he neared climax, "It's so fucking good".

Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled his brother's head up to his, looking him deep in the eyes as they were both about to come. Sam wrapped one hand around his cock and was immersed in the burning pleasure deep in his gut as he started jerking it violently to the beat of Dean's pounding, and just as a river of cum was millimeters away from spilling out of Dean's cock and into Sam, a familiar "WHOOSH" sound infiltrated the room. As much as Dean wanted to stop, it felt so good that he hoped Sam wouldn't notice the noise. After all, he was going to come whether Cas was standing there or not, he was way past the point of no return. Sam didn't notice, because he was to busy screaming and begging like a little slut, "please Dean come inside me", cried Sam, and as soon as those words left his mouth, he was interrupted by a loud gravelly exclamation that was not his brother's.  
"Dean! Sam!" A startled Castiel stood above the bed, looking down in horror and shock at the two carnally intertwined humans beneath him. Sam tried to jump out from under Dean but it was no good, Dean just overpowered him as he continued without a hitch. He pulled his brother closer as he yelled "Sammy come for me", squirting hot white cum deep inside his brother. Sam's petrified expression was quickly taken over by inexplicable pleasure as his own cum splattered out in pulses onto his stomach, face twisted in overwhelming bliss and embarrassment as he pumped the last few drops out with his hand, panting deeply. 

"Cas, I, we - " Sam stammered as the angel's expression went from shock to anger, stopping him from going on. "I didn't, uhm, "

"I think what Sam is trying to say is, try knocking next time" Dean interjected, smirking confidently as he stood up to put his boxers on. 

Sam pulled the sheet that was wadded at the edge of the bed up to cover him as an awkward huff escaped his throat. 

Cas was not as amused. "You... humans" he tightened his lips and fixed his gaze on Dean, "are so abominable. I don't know why I ever thought differently." Castiel's voice deepened and his head tilted further downward the more he spoke, 

Sam and Dean were both taken off guard by his anger, they both expected a lot more confusion and awkwardness than... celestial rage.

"Cas", started Dean slowly, "look, I know it's a little weird, but-"

"A little weird", Cas interjected, unnervingly monotonously. "You, the man God chose to save his greatest creation, whom I raised with my bare hands from the depths of perdition, are lying despicably with your brother."

"Cas," Interrupted Sam timidly, "it's not-"

"And if a man shall take his kin, and see their nakedness, it is a wicked thing; and they shall be cut off in the sight of their people: he hath uncovered his kin's nakedness; he shall bear his iniquity", Cas raised his voice to a near cry, waves of celestial intent echoing off the walls of the tiny hotel room, papers scattering in the high pitched wind created by his angelic wrath. 

"Holy crap", muttered Dean as he looked urgently to his brother, "He's going all Old Testament on us".

Still in his boxers, Dean worked up the physical strength to walk slowly towards Cas, one hand outstretched with his palm bent upward to try and calm Cas down. "Let's all just calm down, you don't wanna do anything you'll regret later", Dean pleaded. 

"What I regret," Cas replied, not loosening his Angelic grip on the room, "is rebelling against heaven, against my brothers, against my father, for someone as filthy and traitorous as you, Dean Winchester". 

And just like that, he was gone. 

The piercing shriek and powerful energy disappeared from the room along with him, leaving a silent and barren 

Sam broke the silence as he got out from under the blanket to dress himself. "what the hell was that?"

"I got no friggin clue", Dean replied, walking towards the mini fridge to grab a beer. 

"I mean I know, trust me I know this whole this is kinda messed up", Sam added, "but last I checked Cas wasn't exactly Mr. Holy either, I mean, besides the whole 'being an angel' thing".

"I know, man, the guys nuts", Dean quipped, taking a sip of beer. 

"you seem to be awfully calm about this, Dean", Sam inquired more so than stated.

"it's Cas, we're talking about Sam, he just needs to go fly around the block, drink a juicy juice and calm down. Alright he'll be fine, I'm not worried."

Sam paused for a moment before continuing his thoughts. "I don't know, man. It just doesn't make any sense you know? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's banging a demon, there's gotta be some wrathful scripture for that-"

Dean slammed his beer on the table, raising his voice to reject that idea. "He's not BANGING Meg okay?"

Sam was taken aback, but it didn't stop him from searching for answers. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't okay," Dean lowered his voice, but it was still brash. "I just know, that he only kissed Meg because he's vulnerable and naive, and she took advantage of him."

"Right", Sam scoffed. You don't care." He shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brows as he continued. "You know, come to think of it, Cas seemed to direct that entire soapbox at you, not us."

"What's your point?" Dean asked sharply. 

"My point is that's weird, and it's weird that he's so pissy about finding out about us, and it's weird that you're so defensive about him and Meg." Dean pulled the corners of his lips inward and clenched his jaw, refusing to look up and make eye contact with Sam. 

"Is there something I should know about?" Sam raised one eyebrow and laughed, almost mocking Dean.

"Look, Cas... He's Cas alright? And whatever he's got for me, be it a- a crush or a profound bond or whatever, it's not like I'm gonna do anything about it", Dean stammered. 

"I just wanna make sure you're clear that I don't care if you do, Dean", Sam added. "I mean, you're my brother, and the not so brotherly thing between us, it's just an add on to the package... A weird, messed up add on that has never stopped us from chasing tail before."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, throwing back a huge gulp of beer before responding.  
"Cas isn't just a piece of ass, Sam", Dean leaned forward on the bed as he spoke. "Those girls, and guys, that I sleep with from town to town are no strings attached, just horny drifters looking for a good time. Cas is..."

"I know, Dean, he's important. He's family." Sam added. 

"God we have a warped definition of family," Dean remarked as he took another big swig. 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. "Yeah we do". 

"Now," Dean sighed, "how the hell are we gonna diffuse captain dark wings without him going all biblical on us? 'Cause I'm not sure if I could handle raining frogs".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to do more work on this, is the porn distracting? It wasn't supposed to be porny at all but I got carried away...


End file.
